1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat component having a trim cover with a release seam and also having an air bag guide with a flexible panel.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat components have previously included side air bag modules and conventionally include trim covers that have an air bag release seam through which an air bag upon deployment is projected outwardly from within the seat to provide occupant protection. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,610 Higashiura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,673 Hasegawa et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,232 Kalandek et al. Different constructions have been utilized to permit passage of the air bag past foam seat padding when inflated by an inflator for movement from within the seat component outwardly through the trim cover release seam. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,151 Wu discloses a seat pad having a slot through which the air bag moves from an air bag module to the release seam and also discloses a cloth sleeve that extends entirely about the associated air bag module and to the release seam. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,934 Harrell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,838 Dick, Jr. et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose air bag modules wherein the air bag module is located closely adjacent to the release seam to facilitate the air bag deployment.
Other prior art noted by an investigation conducted in connection with the present application include: United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,389 Yamaji et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,673 Hasegawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,546 Homier et al.; United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0156412; PCT International Publication WO 00/06426; and European Patent EP 1400415 A3.
A vehicle seat component constructed in accordance with the invention includes a frame for mounting on an associated vehicle on which the vehicle seat component is to be used. A seat pad is mounted by the frame and has an inner surface that faces the seat pad and an outer surface that faces outwardly. An air bag module is mounted on the frame within the trim cover in a spaced relationship from its air bag release seam. The air bag module includes an inflator and an air bag that is inflated by the inflator for movement to the trim cover release seam which is then torn open so the air bag can project outwardly therethrough from the seat component. An air bag guide of the seat component includes an inner panel and an outer panel that are each made of flexible material and have outer and inner extremities with their outer extremities located adjacent the air bag release seam. The flexible inner and outer panels extend alongside each other from their outer extremities to the air bag module and thence respectively inwardly and outwardly of the air bag module. The outer extremity of the flexible inner panel is secured to the trim cover adjacent the release seam. The outer extremity of the flexible outer panel is free from attachment to the trim cover and has a curved shape extending around the seat pad adjacent the release seam and thence away from the release seam alongside the trim cover to provide a guide flap. A connection secures the inner extremities of the flexible inner and outer panels to the frame.
The inner extremities of the flexible inner and outer panels are located between the air bag module and the frame, and at least one connector embodies the connection for securing the air bag module and the inner extremities of the flexible inner and outer panels to the frame. The inner extremities of the flexible inner and outer panels are secured to each other and located between the air bag module and the frame. The securement of the inner extremities of the flexible inner and outer panels is provided by stitching, which includes two stitched rows as disclosed.
The flexible inner and outer panels include indicators for positioning thereof juxtaposed with respect to each other during fabrication so the outer extremity of the flexible outer panel extends past the outer extremity of the flexible inner panel to provide the guide flap. The flexible inner and outer panels are secured to each other adjacent the release seam of the trim cover. This securement of the flexible inner and outer panels to each other adjacent the release seam of the trim cover is provided by stitching, and stitching also secures the outer extremity of the flexible inner panel to the trim cover adjacent the release seam as well as securing the release seam of the trim cover.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.